


Un'insolita e sporca trascendenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Natasha seduce Odino.Scritta a quattro mani con Darcy Taserqueen Lewis.





	Un'insolita e sporca trascendenza

Odino strinse lo scettro d’oro e socchiuse gli occhi. Le sue guardie ai suoi fianchi erano ritte, con i capi alzati e gli occhi socchiusi, i loro visi erano in ombra per via degli elmi. Avanzavano lungo la navata di colonne d’oro, trascinando una giovane donna dai capelli rossi.

“Benvenuta ad Asgard, midgardiana” disse con tono solenne.

Natasha sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte.

< Asgard? Che diavolo mi hanno portata a fare qui? Non sapevo che i parenti di Thor si divertissero a rapire le persone che dormono a casa loro > pensò. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Però non credo di poter rispondere a Odino: Benvenuta cosa? Mi avete rapito! > si disse.

“Vostra Grazia, era davvero così necessario impedirmi di avere otto ore di sonno dopo settimane di lavoro ininterrotto?” chiese la rossa, inchinandosi con un movimento fluido e aggraziato.

“Sono Natasha Romanoff” si presentò con tono deferente.

Odino socchiuse gli occhi, inspessendo le rughe sul suo viso e la fissò con l’occhio cieco.

“Pochi Midgardiani hanno avuto in dono il grande onore di visitare Asgard” disse con voce baritonale.

Natasha, pur con la schiena flessa, lo fissava dritto negli occhi, senza insolenza particolare:era abituata a confrontarsi con persone potenti.

“Come posso ricambiare il privilegio di avere visto voi e il vostro palazzo, signore?” riformulò.

Odino si appoggiò lo scettro sulle gambe e si sporse in avanti ed indicò il suo palazzo con la mano.

“Godetevi la visita, cercate della stanze adeguate. Voglio semplicemente godere della vostra compagnia quando vi sarete riposata”.

Natasha lo guardò accigliata.

< Cos’ha in mente? > pensò diffidente. Fece una rapida riverenza e si ritirò, cercando di camminare in maniera composta, sentendo addosso lo sguardo della divinità.

Trovò una stanza da letto, si scelse delle vesti nel grande armadio d’oro e chiese da mangiare. Ritornò da Odino dopo aver finito il pasto.

Odino sgranò l’occhio sano.

< Era affascinante già da prima, ma quelle vesti hanno rinnovato la sua beltà tanto da farla apparire come una donna diversa > pensò.

“Potreste spiegare meglio quel che intendevate prima?” domandò la spia con voce morbida. “E’ insolito che qualcuno cerchi nello specifico la compagnia della sottoscritta”.

Odino si alzò lentamente, con movimenti cadenzati e studiati. Le guardie fecero un inchino ed indietreggiarono di un passo.

< Il re degli dei non sembra realmente toccare suolo con i propri passi, ma allo stesso tempo si vede che il suo corpo massiccio è abituato anche alle guerre > rifletté Natasha.

“Il potere è solitudine, perciò amo accompagnarmi a qualcuno lungo la strada che è legata ad esso” spiegò Odino. Natasha nascose le pieghe agli angoli del viso dovuti alle labbra strette con una mano e con l’altra allargò le pieghe della veste, facendo un mezzo inchino. Odino le andò incontro.

“Mi state chiedendo un’amicizia, sire?” chiese Natasha con voce vellutata.

L’uomo le porse il braccio con un movimento secco.

“L’amicizia è un concetto a me ignoto, ma se volete definire così la nostro conoscenza, è vostro diritto”.

< Come è il mio mettere fine alla mia solitudine > pensò.

“A me interessa capire come intendete voi definire la nostra conoscenza” rispose Natasha, appoggiò le dita sottili sul braccio di Odino.

“Io sono piuttosto… flessibile, se capisce cosa intendo, e disimpegnata”. Odino ghignò.

“Allora, per me, sarà un onore spiegarglielo”.


End file.
